


Dream SMP Park (Working Title, I'll have a better one soon)

by Maybecryptid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Smp, Fluff, Gen, It's probably like 2008 ish bc im basing it off my childhood expirience, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Play Fighting, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but at first they arent, they all just are playing a game of pretend, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybecryptid/pseuds/Maybecryptid
Summary: Moving to a new neighborhood is hard for any kid, especially when you have to make a new group of friends, and ESPECIALLY when it seems like the most popular kid in the neighborhood hates you for something you "stole" from him. But Tommy bought those CDs fair and square! They'll just have to come sort of agreement so they can all get along and play together somehow.---An AU in which the characters of the Dream SMP are all just kids (age 9 to 17) playing a game in the neighborhood they live in!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, shippers dni - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Dream SMP Park (Working Title, I'll have a better one soon)

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was made by me and my friend Caly!! We thought it was a silly idea and then got WAY TOO INTO IT. Friendships, Characters, and Tags will be added as the story progresses! Some story points don't translate super well, so some parts might be wonky. 
> 
> If they seem unrealistic... it's because that's just how I was as a kid. I was a weird kid.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy glanced down the street for the umpteenth time since arriving at the new house, and back at his father, who was standing next to the car. There were lots of other unattended kids, most of them a _little_ older than he was, running around in the park across the street, and a block over, where he had seen a yard sale going on when they first arrived.

“Can I go to that yard sale yet dad?” Tommy whined, slumping against the car instead of grabbing another box like his brothers were doing. He saw Technoblade--the edgy child he was--roll his eyes in annoyance as he walked by with another box. 

Phil tightened his mouth into a line, considering his options. 

“You can go, but Wilbur has to go with you. You’re too young to go on your own,” he decided. Tommy let out a long whine before his complaining began.

“Wil’s barely older than me! He’s only 12! I can go on my own!” Tommy crossed his arms defiantly.

“You’re 9, Tommy. Just let me come with you. I wanted to check it out too, y’know?” Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair in the way that he knew Tommy hated. As expected, Tommy pulled away with a pout. 

“Fine. But I’m mad at you now,” he started walking down the block towards the yard sale, and the swarm of kids his age. Wilbur followed, rolling his eyes.

Tommy ignored the looks the other kids gave him as he confidently walked up the driveway and through the yard sale. He was new in the neighborhood. And he’s super cool. Everyone knows cool kids wear hoodies in the summer. Of course, everyone wants to know everything about him. 

He glanced at the tables of junk and more junk. Wilbur seemed to have found something he found interest in. Probably another stupid instrument. He shifted his focus to another table. It looked like… kid stuff? Old stuffed animals, toys, outdated electronics. 

His eyes landed on a small stack of CDs. That was something a cool guy would buy at a yard sale, right? He shifted the stack around, standing slightly on his toes. He may be tall for his age, but still a little too short to see properly onto the table. 

_Mellohi_ read the cover of one of the CD cases. 

_That sounds badass,_ Tommy thought, sliding the CD closer to himself.

_Cat._

Tommy slid the second CD towards himself. Two was enough. He backed up from the table and walked over to Wilbur, who was still looking at--oh. Another fucking guitar.

“Wilby, I think you have enough guitars already. Help me buy these CDs,” he said, grabbing at the sleeve of Wilbur’s sweater. 

“I thought you were a businessman, Tommy. Just take the money,” Wilbur said sarcastically and pulled a few crumpled bills that their dad had given him out of his pocket, and handed them to Tommy. Tommy grinned.

“I _am_ a businessman!” He said enthusiastically. He took the money from Wilbur, turned around, and walked back closer to the house, where he was sure the owner of the house would be. 

Sure enough, there was a blonde woman sitting in a lawn chair next to a lockbox, surveying the yard sale for customers. She looked down at Tommy as he approached, a guise of full confidence in his walk. 

“I have money!” He announced, holding out the CDs. The woman laughed. Tommy smiled. He was so fucking cool. 

“You want to buy those CDs? That’s 8 dollars, please,” the woman said nicely. Tommy looked down at the bills in his hand.

“Um…” he handed her a 10. She smiled and gave him his change.

“Thanks for your business. I’ve never seen you around, though. Did you just move in?” She asked as Tommy put his new possessions in his hoodie pocket.

“Yep! I’m Tommy!” Tommy turned around and pointed at Wilbur, who was still messing with that stupid guitar. “That’s my brother Wilbur! And my other brother Techno is his twin!”

Wilbur seemed to sense that he was being talked about and glanced up. He set the guitar down with a sigh. He was going to have to get Tommy to shut up before he annoyed their new neighbors too bad.

“Techno and dad are still at home unpacking!” Tommy grinned as Wilbur walked up behind him.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! You know, my son is probably around your age. Those are his old CDs, actually,” she waved her hand in the general direction of the playset in the park across the road. “He plays over in the park with his friends all day, so I’m sure you’ll meet him!”

“That’s nice, I’m sure we will. It was nice meeting you, ma’am, but we need to go home and finish unpacking,” Wilbur butt in before Tommy could speak again, guiding him away with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Wilbur, I wasn’t done with my business deal!” Tommy complained but didn’t resist as Wilbur guided him back home.

\------------

“I’m gonna check out that Library around the corner tomorrow. There’s a lot of cool shops down that road, too,” Techno brought up over dinner. “I was looking as we drove in. There’s even an Ice Cream shop.” 

Phil smiled and nodded. 

“I think that sounds nice Techno. Maybe we should all check out the shops,” he suggested. Tommy immediately declined.

“I gotta go make friends! I’m gonna be super popular! Even with the older kids,” he declared. “The yard sale lady said that everyone hangs out in the park all day, so I will too!” 

“I’m gonna hang out with Schlatt,” Wilbur shook his head. “He lives super near here, actually, and I haven’t seen him since Spring Break, and he’s not doing summer camp this year either.”

Tommy was a big fan of Wilbur’s friend, Schlatt. He had met him a few times after he and Wilbur became friends at a summer camp last year. He was funny and was good at business--at least in Tommy’s opinion.

“Okay. Techno and I will go shopping then.” Phil didn’t seem to be bothered. “Just stay out of trouble.”

Just then, a knock came from the front door. 

“I’ll get it!” Tommy shouted, hopping down from his chair and running to the door, swinging it open. 

Outside the front door stood a kid. He looked about Techno and Wilbur’s age and was wearing a green shirt and black jeans. His hands were in his pockets, and he was frowning slightly.

“Hello!” Tommy said. “How can I help you?”

“Is Tommy home?” The kid asked, frown deepening.

Tommy tilted his head in confusion. He hadn’t met anyone from the neighborhood yet. How did this kid know his name?

“Uh… I’m Tommy,” he said hesitantly. The kid huffed. He put his hand out expectantly.

“Give me my CDs back.”

Tommy is silent for a moment. Who the _fuck_ was this?

“What?”

“My CDs. You bought them earlier and I want them back.”

Tommy just stares at the boy on his front porch.

“No thanks. I like them.” 

Tommy shut the front door as the kid opened his mouth, probably to ask again or make an offer, but Tommy already knew he wasn’t interested. He locked the door and walked away,

When Tommy returns to the dinner table, he is met with a few strange looks  
.  
“Who was at the door?” Phil asks. Tommy picks up his now empty plate and carries it to the sink.

“Just some neighborhood kid coming to say hi. He was kinda weird.” Tommy shrugged. “I’m done eating.” 

Tommy excused himself from the table and walked through the living room and into the garage, where he had left his CDs when he got home. That’s where a few of his boxes were, full of some of his belongings that he didn’t need yet, but he grabbed the discs off the shelf and looked at them again.

They still had the little price tag stickers on them. Tommy quickly peeled them off. 

That kid was pretty weird. Why’d he sell his CDs if he cared so much about them? Was that the same kid who played in the park all day? If so, maybe Tommy didn’t want to go there tomorrow. 

He sighed and set the CDs back down on the shelf and went inside, taking the stairs 2 at a time as he ran up to his room. Maybe he’d just walk around the neighborhood and look for friends that way.

\------

That’s exactly what Tommy did. 

After Phil and Techno had left, Tommy pulled on his shoes and ran out the door, filled with the excitement of a new day. Most of the kids he walked past were going in the direction of the park, riding on bikes, or walking in small groups. 

Tommy walked in the opposite direction, taking a left around the block. After a few paces, he spotted 2 teens across the street, also walking away from the park. They looked way older than Tommy, but for someone as cool as him… 

“Hello!” Tommy waved. There weren’t a ton of people around, so the teens obviously knew he was talking to them.

“Uh. Hey,” one of them waved. The other one pointedly ignored him.

“I’m Tommy! Where are you guys going?” He asked, still standing across the street.

“Oh. We’re just… going back to my house.” The same guy answered. His friend tugged on his sleeve, and pulled him forward, towards the house they stood in front of.

“Just ignore the kid, Vikk. He’s like… seven.”

Both teens turned and walked into the house, leaving Tommy standing across the street.

“Fuckin’ boomers,” Tommy muttered, and he continued up the street.

He took another left. He figured he should avoid going too far, so he wouldn’t get lost. There were fewer and fewer kids walking past him towards the park. Did everyone hang out at the park? He kicked a rock along the sidewalk for a few houses, before he kicked it too hard, and it flew into the street.

“This fuckin’ sucks,” Tommy muttered to himself.

Just then, a quiet yelp came from across the street. 

When Tommy turned his head, he saw another kid, maybe a little younger than him, holding a garden hose. The pavement around him was wet, and so was his shirt, and water flowed steadily from the hose. The kid sighed, and walked over to a small flower garden, and held the hose over it, watering the flowers. Tommy looked both ways--looking for both cars and other kids--and crossed the street and walked up to the kid.

“Hello!” He greeted. The other kid startled, turning towards Tommy with the hose, which consequently flowed down onto Tommy’s shoes.

“Sorry!” The kid quickly dropped the hose down in the garden. “You scared me!” 

Tommy stared down at his now wet shoes. 

“Um… I said sorry? Are you okay?” The kid stood nervously. “They’ll be fine if you put them in the dryer.”

Tommy looked back up and shrugged.

“It’s fine. But you have to be my friend now,” He crossed his arms over his chest. The other kid smiled.

“Awesome! My name’s Tubbo!” He turned and followed the hose around the corner, and Tommy followed him, watching as he turned off the water. 

“I’m Tommy. You have a weird name,” Tommy pondered, “That’s cool, though. My brother has a weird name.”

“That’s cool! You wanna come look at my bees?”

“Fuck yeah!”

\-----

The last thing Phil expected to see while he walked back from leaving Techno at the library was a child that was not his own trying to break into his garage.

He was probably around Techno and Wilbur’s age, just based on his height. He was wearing a bright green hoodie and khaki shorts. There were two other kids sitting on the curb, each looking down at a Nintendo DS. Neither of them looked up as he passed, and the kid at his garage door didn’t either.

“Excuse me? Um… can I help you?” Phil asked carefully. The kid glanced over, pausing whatever combination of numbers he was typing into the garage mechanism. He smiled nicely, but Phil could see the evil behind it, in the same way Techno smiled when he promised to be nice to Tommy while Phil was out of the house. This kid was new, though, so he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

“Hi. I’m Tommy’s friend and I left something inside earlier. Nobody answered the door, and I really need it, so I figured I’d try my luck.” The kid shrugged.  
Phil smiled softly, quickly understanding the situation.

“I’m glad Tommy made some friends today! Where is he now?” Phil asked, stepping past the boy to open the garage for him.  
The boy glanced at his group of friends, who had paused their game.

“I think he’s hanging out with Tubbo,” the one in the sunglasses spoke up. “He lives around the block.”

“He’s closer to Tommy’s age, so they left,” the other one added. He was wearing a white bandana.

Phil nodded as the garage opened. “Alright then! Go ahead and get whatever you left here. It was nice meeting some of Tommy’s new friends. I’m Phil by the way,” Phil stepped into the garage and started walking towards the door that led inside. “Wilbur and Techno, my other sons, are probably a bit closer to your age. You should get to know them too.”  
“It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Phil. I’m Dream, and that’s George and Sapnap.”

Phil nodded and stepped inside.

“Just close the garage door once you get what you forgot! And don’t be so forgetful next time,” he said, and let the heavy door close behind him.

Unbeknownst to Phil, as soon as the door had shut, the boy in green darted into the garage, snatching the 2 CDs that had been sitting in plain sight on the shelf. 

“I got ‘em!” Dream said to his friends, who had already turned back to their games, uninterested. He let out a small sigh. “Let’s just go back to my house.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! This is my first ever fic on AO3, and I'd love feedback! Also, this chapter is on the long side, just bc it's an introductory chapter. I'll try for this length with every chapter, but no promises!


End file.
